


We're two old dogs, and I know how the saying goes, but let's try some old tricks. How about it, pal?

by PoisonedCookieCutter



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonedCookieCutter/pseuds/PoisonedCookieCutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spirits been feeling like...like he's been needing something. Now why does that stitched up scientist come to mind whenever he thinks to deeply about it? Hmm...maybe he's just lonely...</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're two old dogs, and I know how the saying goes, but let's try some old tricks. How about it, pal?

"Death, we need to-I mean ah," Spirit looked down under the eyeless state of the shinigami across the room,"Do you have a minute?"

He forced out a cheery laugh, but internally cringed. The Lord Death did seem carefree at times, and he was Spirits main meister, but damn was he intimidating. 

"Ho ho ho, sure, of course, what's up?" The lord bobbed up and down, waving his hands cartoonishly.

Spirit cleared his throat. He had practiced in front of a mirror, and repeated the possible conversation over and over when he walked under the guillotines to the death room. How could he not be confident?

"Well, uh," he started,"Since the Kishin is gone, for now, and all the other scythes have gone home, for now, could I...couldIpleasegobacktobeingSteinsweaponsir?" 

Dammit. 

Death brought a large hand up to, if he even had one that is, his mouth and hummed in thought.

Spirit stood rigid, keeping that false and tight grin on his face. 

It happened soon after the whole Kishin ordeal was over. It being the weird twinge of want. 

The want to be used again, to be handled with those experienced hands, to match soul wavelengths with that scientist. It being the want to be a part of Steins team again. 

Maybe he was getting old (nope) or maybe he was bored (wrong again) but Stein just seemed...appealing to him again.

Well, if Stein had ever been appealing before. 

Spirit remembered when they were both teenagers, himself being a few years older, and running around in Death City. Collecting souls, collecting girlfriends (for him at least), collecting scientific specimens that spirit more often than not made Stein put back....it had been interesting, to say the least.

Spirit had considered himself an older brother, never a role model. He didn't want Stein to conform to someone else's mold, but he did have the ability to rain Stein in. 

Countless enjoyable nights were spent discussing science, and why Stein was like he was, and some nights when Spirit would wake up to Stein hovering over him as he slept...wait, that was actually quite terrifying. 

Anyways, Spirit wanted that time again. Not the when after Stein had started to go as mad as one could be and decided that maybe his weapon needed some 'fine tuning'.

Spirit wanted the time when they would run though the city, crowing at the moon and daring anyone who threatened the other to attack again. 

Spirit had helped Stein gain a little confidence, that was the only thing he really modeled for Stein.

Having to save him from bullies, and hordes of people trampling him in the hallways due to his height, and using his own self as a shield to protect Stein put a sense of bravery in the younger one. 

Spirit wanted the time from when they were a team. 

Death nodded and folded his hands behind his back.

"Temporarily, since you are the only death scythe I have, now that the others have gone home. But Stein is also without a weapon, I regret. Marie had such a great resonance with him, it was a shame to see her go home and retire."

Death turned to his mirror, staring at his reflection like it was deeper than that mask and cloak.

"Well, I suppose that the final decision is up to Stein. He's not really supposed to be in the field that much, even if he finds ways to get out there,"Death seemed to roll his eyes.

"And you're still my scythe, I hope you know that." 

Death turned to look at Spirit with a wary air about him."Of course, sir," Spirit swallowed and pressed his lips firm. The Shinigami waved,"Dismissed."

Once Spirit was out of the heavy air of the death room and into the light and airy hallway, he let out a breath. 

Death did intimidate him sometimes, even though they had known each other for the ten or so years of service from Spirit. The Shinigami was still his boss, no matter how buddy buddy they were. 

The decision was up to Stein, huh? Well, Spirit was great at persuading. Guess he'd have to work some of that old magic. 

Oh well, it was no different with how he wooed the ladies. He was great at that!

Spirit pushed his chest out, strolled into Steins classroom, and slumped his shoulders in defeat at the dark and empty classroom. 

Spirit huffed and went back through the hallways and out the front doors of the academy, heading for the thick forest meant for training.

Stein should have class right now, they were bound to be getting some extra dueling practice in. 

No one was prepared as thoroughly as they would have like and no one was ready to go through such a pitifully planned battle again. 

Yes, he thought, of course they were practicing after such a scare.

The cries of Meisters and the clang of weapons sent a shudder up his spine, but the laughing and joking between teams eased him.

Imagining young teens, some not even teens yet, sent him on edge as a parent. 

Spirit had to remind himself that that's what the academy was specialized in, taking the youth and turning them into respectful, and deadly, young adults.

Some saw it as sinister, others appreciated the defense it provided for the hard working youngsters and the civilians who weren't as gifted as Meisters and weapons. 

Spirit was as young as these kids, once. Working hard with his wife-er, ex wife and Stein to gain that revered spot as a death scythe. 

The three of them were such a team, until his ex wife demanded to have Stein removed from their team, or even the academy. 

"He's unsafe!" she roared at death, raging as much as a cat thrown into water,"Look at Spirit!" 

She had lifted his shirt, revealing neatly hidden, tiny scars and the tiniest of seams. 

Steins work was tidy. Maybe the raging sea in his head was enough to let him have steady hands.

Stein had just stood on the other side of Spirit, giggling darkly. 

He hadn't really been the best at controlling his madness, not until he put that screw in his head after their parter ship ended. 

Spirit always wondered if Stein had some regret that he'd have to get a different partner, and maybe that was why he had worked so hard to reign in his sanity. 

Although Spirit didn't like the idea of those freezing fingers working past his skin and blood while he slept, Stein was one hell of a Meister, and someone who had become an important part to Spirits everyday life. He was someone to protect, to strive to be better for, and someone who knew just how to press his buttons.

Stein drove Spirit crazy, but he welcomed it anyways. Stein knew Spirit better than he knew himself, and that was okay.

The woods had a slight chill, and the sun shuddered above his head. Autumn was coming. 

Trees were displaying leaves that were turning pleasant shades of gold and red, making him feel at ease despite the chill turning his skin into goose flesh.

He strolled languidly, waving and giving out polite greetings to students. 

Spirit looked out through the trees at what appeared to be Makas group. They were on the opposite side of the clearing from him, sitting out on a large blanket for their lunch break. 

Maka was having a fast paced conversation with Soul, who replied slower due to the food he was shoving haphazardly into his mouth. 

Black Star and Tsubaki were standing a few feet away, arguing. Tsubaki put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a worried look and he had the good graces to look down, shrugging.

The two Thompson girls were also eating, the taller of the two paying half of her attention to her little sister who was fidgeting in her spot. 

Without any warning, Spirits eyes met the golden ones belonging to Death the Kid. Spirit raised a brow and shrugged, and Kid closed his eyes and laid against the tree behind him calmly as if saying,'Do what you wish, but I know you're there so be careful. I can do more than what you perceive me capable of.'

Spirit did know. When the kids had come back from fighting, Kid was practically asleep on his feet. 

Spirit had overheard the sisters talking about how, after he had been stabbed by the Kishin, he had seemed to transcend his reaper form into something much more. 

But what was above a shinigami? They were practically gods. 

The Thompson sisters had been terrified, wanting to protect their Meister, but from what? Himself?

His transformation had completely wiped him out afterward, he had unconsciously pushed his soul past the edge somehow. 

Death, the Lord Death that is, was being very secretive about it, but that was alright.

Kid took a few days to recover, and now he seemed to have some sort of sharper edge to his fighting, to his words. Everyone respected him a lot more now. 

"I didn't expect you to take this long to come around, Spirit." 

Spirit jumped as he was broken out of his thoughts and turned around, heart beating a whole beat faster.

Stein lounged against the city wall, cigarette hanging from his lips. 

Spirit swallowed and walked to him, bracing himself against the barrier and looking out over the gorgeous city and beautiful desert. 

He looked over at the scarred and gray hand in the air next to him, holding an unlit cigarette. 

It had been years since he had last it up, but maybe he needed it to calm his grating nerves. 

Spirit plucked the cigarette from Steins hand and stuck it in his mouth. He gnawed on the end, tasting the bite of nicotine.

"Got a light?" 

Stein leaned towards him, cupping his hand around his cigarette to keep the stifling breeze out.

Spirit him halfway and lit up the end of his cigarette and smiled as he moved away. 

"Let's see if I can still do this." 

Spirit breathed the smoke in, held it for a moment as he relaxed, and let it drift from his nose in wispy smoke. 

The two old partners stood there for a moment, Spirit turning around to watch the academy students duel within and with other teams.

"You know," Spirit started with a shaky breath,"You're the only friend I've ever had," he motioned to Stein with the slowly dissipating stick of lung cancer. 

"Oh? What about those oodles of women you woo," Spirit glared hotly at Stein,"But I guess you never really mean it. They're just entertainment," he sniffed,"Or maybe they're just distractions. Along with the drinking, and your obsession over Maka."

Spirit winced and turned to look at his daughter. He was just worried for her, wasn't he? 

"Maybe," he rolled his head back, staring up at the light blue sky,"But maybe I'm just extremely good looking,"he looked over at Stein with a smirky grin, placing a hand over his chest,"How could I ignore my adoring fans?" 

"You mean the women at Chupa Cabra that are paid to sit and placate you?"

Ouch, that hurt.

"You know they get paid on commissions,"Stein continued without missing a beat," They make quite a spectacle of themselves, working themselves to the bone to look like they're fawning over men like you."

Spirit looked at him with a questioning look.

"Interesting how it all works. The way men think they're suave, and the way the ladies think they're endearing. Of course, both parties think that they've fooled the other. Stein swung his gaze to Spirits confused looking eyes,"And of course, the women always succeed, they're like predators," he clawed at Spirt jokingly,"They're wicked."

Spirit sighed,"I suppose you're right again, Stein."

"So that is to say that I was right before this?" 

"Oh, we both know you know me like the back of your hand."

Spirit laughed bitterly.

"Maybe saying you know me inside out is a better metaphor, except it's one hundred percent true."

Stein laughed and Spirit rolled his eyes. 

Steins laugh had never been pretty. It sounded like clicking and barking all at the same time, high pitched and whiny. 

"Yeah, the ladies are plenty of fun, but they're not like," Spirit paused and motioned to the two of them,"like this."

Stein grinned, and Spirit felt his heart skip a beat. 

Stein always felt predatory to him, even if he was younger it was true that now, as an adult, he had a spine firmer than Spirit's. 

Spirit could remember a few brawls Stein had taken on as he grew older, and stronger. 

They were mostly over someone talking trash about his weapon, or about his mad mind. 

The way kids looked when Stein fought...like mice looking into the hungry and devious eyes of a cat, their fear sent a shiver through Spirits whole body. 

And stein was a cat, enjoying the way he knew that the fight was his, the way he loved to manipulate and control the opponent made him practically giddy. 

Spirit liked watching these fights, but knew he'd have to deal with Stein afterwards. 

Dragging him away and calming him down so that he made sense was hard for anyone, and Spirit could do it, but just barely.

Spirit spit out the butt of his cigarette and ground it into the dirt with the toe of his shoes.

"Stein, I want to be your weapon again." Maybe it was the nicotine, or maybe it was the way they had been laughing a minute ago, but there was a firm edge to his voice. 

Stein looked up from the grounded up cigarette butt and met Spirits gaze from over his glasses. He gave a hidden smile and straightened up, feigning an air of boredom.

"What does Lord Death think of this?" 

Spirit smiled, knowing he had won.

"It's up to you," he shrugged,"and I'm still his weapon, but for now it's fine with him." 

Stein looked over at him and gave a curious look. He studied Spirit, who could feel that freezing gaze but stood under it, non flinching. 

After a moment, Stein held out his hand with a grin.

"Death scythe."

Spirit grinned back, but it was a happier one compared to Steins devilish one. 

He grasped Steins hand with both of his.

"Franken Stein. Glad to be back in business, pal." 

Spirit pat Steins hand before letting go, turning back to watch the duels again. 

It looked like Maka and Black Star were teaming up against Kid. What a playing field. 

Spirit looked over at Stein, smiling. He was ready to fight with and protect Stein again. It sent a chill through his veins, and all of his nerves were in edge. 

Stein caught onto his grin, and looked at his scythe.

"I suppose you're ready to fight, huh?"

Spirit laughed. Of course Stein had seen right through his look. 

"What do you think of me? Of course I am!"

Stein looked over at the children, then back at Spirit. 

"Maybe it's time that we old timers show them how it's done then?" Stein held out his hand to Spirit. 

Spirit readily grabbed onto his hand and shifted into his death scythe from. 

"Oh, I think these old dogs can teach those youngsters some new tricks."

Stein laughed grimly, swung Spirit around in his hands quickly, and let him rest on top of his shoulder as they made their way to the dueling field, feeling young again. Young and mad and full of energy to wipe out every last witch, every last Kishin. They were ready to fight to the last breath for each other, that was for sure.

They were ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! Hum, this is my first Soul Eater fanfiction. I wonder what you guys will think, how you'll perceive the way I write the characters. I hope it's not to terrible. Please, review it! I'm open to any sort of criticism, so why not leave me a message on what you though? Thanks guys, I would be nothing without y'all. 
> 
> ~Cookie


End file.
